Aku Sedang Mencintaimu (SasuHina ver)
by acyanokouji
Summary: Waktu memang sudah berlalu, tapi aku masih sama. Aku bukan pernah mencintaimu, tapi AKU SEDANG MENCINTAIMU, Sasuke. (terpinspirasi dari lagu Maudy Ayunda - Aku Sedang Mencintaimu)


**Para tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_** **, jalan cerita milik Acya;)**

 **Warn :** _ghost ship_ , gaje, _typo(s),_ tidak menarik

Sedang dimainkan : Maudy Ayunda - Aku Sedang Mencintaimu

 _Andai kau tahu di sini ku merindukanmu_

 _Merindu karena ku tak mampu_

 _Bertahan untuk tak memilikimu_

Hinata memandang lurus ke hadapannya. Menatap sepasang insan yang tengah menghabiskan makan siang bersama. Meski dengan wajah datarnya, ia tahu jika si pria pun tampak nyaman dengan kehadiran si wanita.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali melahap makan siangnya.

 _Sasuke, aku rindu._

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

"Uchiha- _san_!"

Ino dan Hinata memanggil Sasuke secara bersamaan. Hal itu memuat Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menatap Kei.

"Kenapa, Ino?"

Diam-diam Ino tersenyum menang karena Sasuke memilih menayainya, sedangkan Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sore nanti kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita, 'kan?"

"Tentu."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti sore!" Ino melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya pulang ke kamarnya.

Setelahnya Sasuke berbalik untuk melihat Hinata.

"Hinata, ada apa?"

"Tidak jadi." Hinata berbalik dan membereskan tasnya sebelum bergegas pulang.

 _Kau yang selalu ada di dekatku_

 _Kau sahabatku, haruskah kumenunggu?_

 _Hingga kau mengerti rasa hati ini_

 _Tak ingin dirimu bersama yang lain_

"Sa-su-ke- _kun_!" Sakura mendekati tempat duduk Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Hinata. Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"Malam nanti kau ikut 'kan acara minum teh di rumahku?" tanya Sakura.

"Rumahmu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Sepertinya itu sesuatu yang kurang baik."

"Heee, kenapa? Naruto juga akan datang."

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berkumpul bersama laki-laki." Sakura tampak murung mendengarnya, tapi sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga ikut, Hinata?" Sakura melirik Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya. Namun, Hinata malah menggeser tempat duduknya dan bangkit.

"Aku tidak suka!" Hinata pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang bingung dengan perkataannya.

"Ada apa dengan, Hinata?" Sakura bergumam bingung sedangkan Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya.

.

.

Hinata tengah membeli sebuah minuman kaleng di mesin minuman otomatis ketika ia mendengar sebuah suara dari belakang gedung.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa aku harus mengatakannya langsung pada Sasuke- _kun_? Ta-tapi aku malu!" Hinata mengintip dan melihat Sakura tengah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

 _Oh, ternyata Sakura juga punya sisi pemalu._

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh terus memendamnya! Aku akan mengatakannya saat pulang sekolah!" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pipinya dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Hinata yang diam-diam mendengarnya berbalik sebelum akhirnya ia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"Uchiha- _san_!"

"Hinata?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa pulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara?"

"Kurasa tidak, kenapa?"

"Bisa menemaniku ke supermarket? Aku kehabisan bahan-bahan dapurku."

"Baiklah."

"Terima kasih."

 _Maaf, Sakura._

 _Aku sedang mencintaimu_

 _Meski kau takkan pernah tahu_

 _Akankah sang waktu, menjaga hatiku_

 _Untuk slalu menunggumu?_

Pelajaran sejarah kembali datang. Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan bagi seluruh murid kelas. Membuat kelas menjadi sangat sepi dan damai. Seperti yang dirasakan oleh Hinata saat ini.

Ia menoleh ke kiri, memerhatikan Sasuke yang tengah menatap keluar jendela. Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum. Ia menuliskan sesuatu pada sebuah kertas kecil dan melemparnya pada meja Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan sesuatu menyentuh lengannya menoleh dan mendapati secarik kertas. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

 _'_ _Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku kemarin. Aku buatkan permen tomat kesukaanmu.'_

Sebuah permen buatan rumah terselip di dalam kertas tersebut. Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata yang terlihat tengah membaca bukunya, tanpa menyadari sebuah semburat merah samar menghiasi pipi gadis tersebut.

.

.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke menoleh dan melihat beberapa siswa tengah mengerubungi dirinya.

"Hari ini kita sedang mengadakan sebuah pemilihan!" kata Sakura.

"Iya, pemilihan tentang, 'siapa anak kelas yang paling ingin kau kencani?'" sambung Ino.

"Yo, _Teme_! Jadi siapa pilihanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku?" para siswa yang mengerubungi Sasuke mengangguk dan menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik pada Hinata yang lagi-lagi terlihat tengah membaca sebuah buku. Ia berpedar ke seluruh ruangan dan tidak sengaja melihat Shikamaru yang tengah tersenyum miring padanya.

 _Sialan kau, Nara!_

"Tidak ada." Saskue menatap ke depan dengan datar, menghiraukan teman-temannya yang kecewa dengan jawabannya.

"Ah, kau tidak asik!"

"Iya, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak bisa diajak bersenang-senang!"

Diam-diam Hinata mendengar itu semua. Ia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

 _Padahal aku ingin mendengarmu menyebutkan namaku, Sasuke._

 _Aku sedang mencintaimu_

 _Meski hatiku takkan mampu_

 _Tanpa sudut wajahmu_

 _Mengisi bingkai hariku_

 _Takkan ada cerita indah seperti dulu_

Hari ini Hinata pulang ke rumahnya dengan menaiki bis. Ia menatap keluar jendela dan tidak sengaja melihat sebuah taman yang dulu sering ia kunjungi. Ia tersenyum mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya.

Ia ingat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke yang saat itu masih berusia lima tahun. Sasuke yang dulu pernah membuatnya menangis karena tatapan matanya yang tajam sehingga Neji mencubitnya. Jika mengingatnya ia jadi heran kenapa Sasuke dan Neji bisa berteman dekat sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba saja ingatannya membawanya ke masa di mana ia, Neji dan Sasuke bermain bersama di taman. Ketika ia lari ke rumah Sasuke saat tidak ingin cabut gigi. Ketika ia mengunjungi Sasuke saat Sasuke baru saja disunat. Atau ketika beberapa tahun lalu ia harus pindah ke Suna dan Sasuke mencubitnya karena marah. Ia mengingatnya, semua kenangan saat Sasuke Uchiha masih berada di dekatnya.

 _Tentu saja aku ingat._

 _Yang jadi permasalahannya adalah, apa kau juga mengingat kenangan itu, Sasuke-kun?_

.

.

.

 **Wahhh, ini versi SasuHina-nya.**

 **Versi aslinya aku buat dengan ship Ayanokouji Kiyota x Horikita Suzune dari anime 'Classroom of Elite'**

 **Gimana nih? Seru tidak? ehehehe**


End file.
